


Life's Happenings

by DarkLikeMySoul



Series: Fortuitous Circumstances [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Life Snippets, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strawberry Frosting, Unexpected Surprises AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from the life of Eren and Levi while in the Unexpected Surprises AU.</p><p>You don't have to read Part 1, you can essentially get the gist from these little snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry Frosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should take place sometime after chapter 9 in the Unexpected Surprises AU

The sound of shuffling in my kitchen brought me out of the dream like state. I wish I could say that I had been sleeping. In reality I’ve been laying on this couch staring at the blank tv screen for far too long. After hearing the cupboard open and close, I throw off the duvet and walk into the kitchen.

 

Fuck whoever thinks they can come into my home and take my shit. I’ve already had a shitty year, so come at me bro! In the midst of my internal monologue I realize that I have been spending far too much time with Eren because no grown ass man should be speaking let alone thinking like that. 

 

I come to halt at the sight before me as I stand at the threshold of my kitchen. 

 

“Eren.”My voice sounds odd from lack of use and confusion.

 

He turns around and looks at me, pulls the spoon from his mouth before letting his features morph into that of concern. 

 

“Are you still having trouble sleeping?” Is the first thing out of his mouth. As if him standing in my kitchen eating out of a container of strawberry frosting isn’t weird enough. He takes my silence as a yes because he just starts with his rambling, and fuck me it’s too early to deal with this shit. 

 

“I still think we should try melatonin. You know keep it natural so you don’t become like crazy addicted and then end up inside the water fountain—“

 

“Eren. What the _actual_ fuck?”

 

“What!? I mean I don’t think you’d end up in a fountain, it’s just drugs make crazy things happen.” Ending his sentence with another spoonful of frosting to his mouth. 

 

Sighing heavily and closing my eyes, because I did not sign up for this shit. 

 

“What are you doing here?” His response to me is lifting the container towards me. 

 

“Oh, e _xcuse me,_ I didn’t realize that fucking frosting is a good enough reason to barge into your neighbors house at 3 am. _”_ I keep my voice flat as I glare at him.This is definitely not why Eren had a spare key. Little shit was as bad as Hange, and I should’ve expected that from the beginning. 

 

“I ran out of my stash and remembered I hid some here, and well here we are.” Ending all with a shrug of a shoulders and lopsided grin. “Now come on grumpy ass, get your pillow and blanket.” 

 

Inviting himself further into my home I see him pick up my pillow from the couch, living the duvet for me to carry. Thankfully he doesn’t comment on my makeshift bed, and eventually it will be the topic of conversation. For now, he let’s me keep my semblance of peace. 

 

“So I got this pretty sweet new pull out couch, and I found this musical type of novela on Netflix that I think you’d like.” Before going on into explicit detail on how cheesy this one is aimed to mimic high school and some other bullshit. 

 

Following him out the door, stopping only to lock my own I trek forward across the lawn and into his home.Where I also notice that a pull out couch has been set up and Netflix already playing. I’m silent as I settle in next to him, cocooning myself in the blankets. I look to my side and notice that Eren is completely entranced with the tv show before he suddenly whips to face me. 

 

“Do you want some?” He asks with the most serious demeanor as he gestures to his can of frosting. I can’t help the laugh that leaves me after that. Jesus, this kid is something else.

 

Two episodes later I fall asleep, and it’s the first decent amount of sleep that I've gotten in days. My dreams are filled with the sweet scent of strawberry and the sounds of Spanish pop in the background. I don’t know how he does it, but there’s something about Eren that brings calm to the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The novela is Rebelde.. btdubs. It was all the rage when I was younger. 
> 
> But anyways! All of the posted stories will be either one chapter snippets, or if the story entails multi-chaptered. It's not meant to be a sequel per say and we'll jump around the timeline but hopefully you all will enjoy! :) 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, until next time my lovelies. 
> 
>    
> P.S. I also couldn't see them go, even though I wanted to and so this happened.  
> P.S.S. I have a [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com/) which I'm getting better at using (like in the legit sense because I didn't even know how to work it.)


	2. That's My Kind of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from a long day at work, the last thing he expected was to find Eren singing at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Eren moved in with Levi sometime in late September or Early October. This takes place around that time. :) 
> 
> The song in this is a Luke Bryan song: That's my kind of night.  
>  
> 
> This one is for one of my readers: Ageha_Sakura. Whose comments made me so much better in a time I needed them. :)

He had the worst day at work possible. Their system had gone and crashed, meaning any unsaved data had been lost. He also learned that everyone he worked with did not understand the simple concept of saving work consistently and not just relying on auto-save. Now, the majority of the floor whined and complained about the amount of work that disappeared in the outage. 

 

They were behind, there was no doubt about it. Fuck, he had really been looking forward to having a weekend off to lounge around the house. Scratch that, to _clean_ the house because adding another person to the mix increased the mess. Maybe, just _maybe_ had it been a good Friday he would ask Hange to come over and hang out with the two of them. 

 

Instead, he looked forward to a weekend of 8-5. Possibly even later considered that he had clocked out on time. Considerably odd for a Thursday, and most of all odd because Levi was meticulous about his work. 

 

Now, as he quietly unlocked the door and stepped through the threshold of his home he could find himself instantly relaxing. That was until the blaring of country music reached his ear, alongside a certain green-eyed boy’s singing. 

 

He watched as the boy swung side to side with the beat. He looked a little ridiculous. A handkerchief tying his hair back while the other that should’ve been covering his mouth had been pulled down to his neck. There was a feather duster in hand that at the moment doubled as a microphone. Said strange boy seemed to have noticed his entrance, pointing as he sung along. 

 

_“I got that real good feel good stuff”_

 

Feeling oddly playful, Levi chimed in with his smart ass remarks. “What drugs?”

 

_“Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck”_

 

“More like a piece of shit truck.” 

 

_“Rollin' on 35s, pretty girl by my side”_

 

“You can’t count your sister.” 

 

Yet the snide comments only made the boy smirk wider as he shimmied his way over to Levi. Belting out every lyric with enthusiasm. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes because only Eren would get this into a sing-along. Though he had to admit, the kid had the ability to sing. 

 

Eren grabbed Levi’s hands, tugging him to the middle of the living room that he had been cleaning before the impromptu sing along. Levi assumed that Eren would continue to sway around him, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

 

The feather duster flew to some random corner as Eren lifted Levi into his arms, bridal style. Swinging him around, as he held on for dear life. 

 

“God dammit Eren! Put me down!”

 

Eren stopped with the spinning, much to Levi’s appreciation. Walking them both over to the couch as he sang; never once breaking eye contact with Levi. 

 

Gently laying Levi onto the couch as he hovered over him whispering the words of the song in a manner that contrasted greatly with the upbeat song playing around them.

 

_“My kind or your kind is this kind of night… We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine”_

 

Slipping his hands out from beneath Levi, but still caging him as he leaned forward closer. 

 

_“Oh oh oh oh oh, gonna get our love on… Oh oh oh oh oh, time to get our buzz on.”_

 

The man beneath him couldn’t fight the small smile that adorned his face at Eren’s silly antics. He couldn’t understand how the boy had the ability to make him forget his stresses and just make him relax. 

 

His inner thoughts and Eren’s singing stopped immediately with the sound of the door swinging open followed by a muffled ‘sorry.’Eren immediately jolted back to sit on his heels to see who had barged in. 

 

“Oh hey!” He said with a blinding smile and a wave. Levi being curious as to who it was pushed himself forward to sit, supporting his weight on his hands. The blonde mushroom seemed to have his hands full, by his side stood Mikasa with dark brown grocery bags also in her hands.

 

“Umm.. we can come by later?” She offered quietly as if unsure of her own words. No one seemed to pay mind to the fact that country music still blared from the small speaker setting on the center table. 

 

“No, you’re fine. The little shit isn’t even cleaning. Instead, he’s fucking auditioning for American Idol in the living room.” He stated dryly as he pushed Eren off in order to stand up. Of course, that same little shit busted out laughing at his comment. 

 

“It’s just cleaning is so boring!” Whining as he went over to pick up the array of cleaning supplies that littered the floor. How the fuck Levi had managed to miss that was beyond him. Still he rolled his eyes, wandering over to help the boy. That did not stop him from mumbling about his inability to keep order while completely a simple task. 

 

Armin and Mikasa still stood at the doorway watching the interaction before them. They had their own speculations about the pair but weren’t quite sure how to interpret everything. Even more so now they were lost because neither of the two became flustered after being caught in such a ‘compromising position.’ 

 

“The fuck you waiting at the door for? The second coming of Christ, get the hell in here.”

 

Mikasa let out a deep exhale because apparently some things did not change with time. Both Armin and herself stepped forward, the full intention of continuing their plan of having ahomemade family dinner. Sharing glances that spoke the same words, they needed to speak with Eren; privately, and most of all soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyyy. 
> 
> I know I've been MIA lately, and I'm sorry. :( I kinda haven't felt motivated to write. And life kind of just keeps happening which prevented me from doing so when I wanted. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter because it's leading up to more ;) 
> 
> P.S. I got a [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com).. come find me. Chat if you want to! I'd like to think I'm pretty interesting. 
> 
> P.S.S. I promise I'm working on all my other fics!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which conversations are had, even when he doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Eren's POV

To say that he felt nervous would be an understatement. When Jean called to invite him for a drink at a bar, he couldn’t help but wonder why? What exactly would warrant a visit to the bar with just the two of them? Yes, they all hung out together again, and the group had surpassed the “awkward phase,” but really it had never been just the two of them. 

 

He put on a brave face and pushed open the bar doors and let himself in. Blinking, willing his eyes to grow accustomed to the lack of light within the room. He felt like an idiot, standing at the entrance squinting in hopes to make out the familiar face. The frustration was growing because why the hell were there so many people here, especially on a Tuesday. 

 

“Yeager!” The voice yelled from a far corner of the bar. He rolled his eyes in disbelief at Jean. He didn’t exactly enjoy being the center of attention, which is exactly what Jean caused him to be in this instant. Fuck it; he began to accept that this whole affair would be strange on its own. 

 

“Hey Kirschtein, been waiting long?” It felt strange having a formal conversation with the man that sat before him. How long had it been since they had exchanged these odd formalities? 

 

“Not long, I got you a beer, and it’s still cold.”It seemed that his dearest friend would say no more on the reason for which they had this odd little rendezvous. 

 

Without reservation he slammed down half the drink, gently placing the beer mug back onto the table. With his right hand, he wiped away the bit of stray beer that sat on his upper lip. 

 

"Jesus, long day or something?" Jean questioned. Eren was pretty sure that anyone would question him after that display but his nerves were getting to him. 

"So, what's the reason for the meetup?"Eren internally cringed because maybe Levi's bluntness was starting to rub off on him slowly. 

 

With a scoff and soft smile, Jean shakes his head. "Mikasa and Armin want me to talk to you." Eren watched as Jean gritted his teeth together realizing how wrong that statement just sounded out loud. "I mean, shit- they're worried about you." 

 

For a split second, Eren thought about what exactly could be causing his friends anxiety when the conversation from the previous week came to the forefront of his mind.

 

* * *

 

After the Halloween party that Eren and Levi had hosted, his friends become insistent that they all meet for drinks More specifically that they all meet for drinks at Mikasa's place and not Eren's. At first, he felt slightly offended that they did not feel comfortable in his new home but later chalked it up to thinking it must be personal. Of course, neither of them would be ok with having that type of conversation at this place and then have Levi suddenly waltz in. 

 

He agreed, and one Friday evening he found himself seated on Mikasa's love seat. He nursed a beer bottled at a local brewery, feet tucked under his legs as his friends all caught up with each other. Eren originally lived with both his sister and best friend; that was until he moved into Jean. Then things went sour, and he isolated himself into a neighborhood not near the college campus. The major downside of his move was that he no longer lived a ten-minute drive from his two companions. 

 

The night went on, sipping on beers and laughing randomly at memories or even something that happened recently in each of their lives. The heavy press of his bladder reminded him that he really needed to pee, and so he excused himself. In all honesty, he'd felt the urge over an hour ago but resolutely believed that once you break the seal while drinking, the urge to pee would only get worse. 

He didn't expect to come back to the living room and feel the entire atmosphere change. What had once been cheerful and relaxing, now felt suffocating. 

 

"Did something happen?" He vaguely questioned, sure that he did not spend more than 5 minutes in the restroom, really that was even being generous about how long he spent. 

 

"We both need to talk to you" Mikasa started first. 

 

"And we hope you can be 100% honest with us," Armin stated, nodding as he spoke but not maintaining eye contact with him. 

 

At this point, Eren felt his heartbeat increase, hammering against his choice and the vague feeling of nausea overwhelm his senses. 

 

"Are you and Levi dating?" Mikasa asked bluntly. 

 

For a second Eren was sure that she was joking, but as he caught her regular apathetic expression and Armin's curious gaze, he realized that they weren't kidding. 

 

"Huh?!" The word coming out as a strangled cry because how else was he supposed to answer that god damn question. 

 

"We've seen the way you two are around each other, especially at the Halloween party," Armin spoke softly, as if unsure that Eren would snap at any moment. "You two.. It's just.." 

 

He watched with rapt attention as Armin struggled to find the right words, a phrase that he would never associate with his blond friend. This whole experience felt out of body because this could not be happening to him right now. 

 

"What Armin's trying to say is that you two are comfortable around each other." 

 

"He's my _roommate_ and _friend,_ I sure as hell hope I can be comfortable around him." The worse thing about his response was that he sounded far more defensive than intended. Really, could he be to blamed, what the hell did it mean to 'be comfortable' around him. 

 

"Eren." Mikasa sharp tone was causing his frustration to double. He gazed at her, knowing that his facial expression was far from friendly. 

 

"What." he snapped back just at quickly.

 

"We're worried. He's a recently divorced man, and the last thing we want is for you to be rebound. What's going to happen if he moves on? Or gets back together with his ex-husband." Her words were spoken in a gentle tone, attempting to lessen the jab of what she just said.

 

Eren couldn't understand where they even got that ridiculous idea. They hadn't been there through it all, _he had._ He was there when Erwin finally delivered the signed divorce papers, through the nights Levi cried himself to sleep. Hell, he was right next to Levi when his neighbor received the bittersweet news that the divorce had been finalized. 

 

"I'm not dating him!" Hands shooting up to move in the air near his face, conveying the ridiculousness of the situation. 

 

"Fine. Fucking around can be just as bad."Her voice steely, all hints of gentleness gone. She held a tight-lipped expression and steady stare causing him to grow far more annoyed. It seemed that she was done beating around the bush.

 

Eren’s so far lost in anger and frustration that he can really take the time to consider why Mikasa, or anyone for that matter, would think the two were sleeping around. Standing he points a finger in her direction, "Who I fuck is _not_ your business." 

 

They made no move to stop him as he walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. The night had been great, one that should've ended on an equally great note. 

Instead, his friends imagined situations that didn't exist between either of them. He groaned aloud when he realized that he didn't clarify that he and Levi weren’t having sex with each other. Just fucking great, the thought to himself, one more thing he'd have to deal with later on. 

 

Eren felt his phone vibrate from its place in his back pocket. Considering how he stormed out, he just assumed that it was the pair he just left. He took out the phone bringing it to his face with more anger than necessary, phone itself almost slipping from his grasp.

 

The anger slowly dissipated and instead of frustration and a twinge of sadness filled him when he saw the contact. 

 

It was simply Levi ensuring that he didn't need a ride home for the night. 

 

Maybe the majority of his anger at his friends' questioning stemmed from the fact that there was _nothing_ going on between them. And maybe, he did wish there was something, even when he knew that Levi was recently divorced and on the mend; himself coming out of a serious relationship. 

 

Reluctantly he typed a message to Levi explaining that he would need a ride home that night. 

 

Coming back from his memories, he stared off into space. It took a few days, but Mikasa and Armin sent him a message asking to talk. They decided to meet up at coffee shop seeing that Eren was being slightly stubborn and refusing to meet at any of their homes. They all just talked, mostly apologizing for assuming things. He explained that he understood their concern, but there was nothing to worry about. As difficult as it was, the only way he could describe Levi and his relationship was complicated at best.

 

It seems that in the past few months he started butting heads with two closest people in his life, and didn’t have the will nor want to analyze the reason why. 

 

* * *

 

Turning his gaze back to Jean, he picked up the beer once more. "So the sicced you on me?" He questioned before casually picking up his beer and taking one more long drink. 

 

With a pop of a lip, Jean responds, "basically." 

 

Eren fights the urge to roll his eyes because this conversation is not necessary to have one more time. "I'm fine, we all talked, we're all fine." 

 

"Alright if you say so." The nonchalance of Jean's tone causing that anger to simmer once more. 

 

"Before you snap at me," Jean interrupts his train of thought. Eren was idly wondering if his face matched the turmoil of emotions within. "Do you remember what you said when we broke up?" 

 

Eren visibly jerks back, completely caused by surprise at that question. "What the fuck?" 

 

It seems that Jean didn't actually care for Eren's response because instead, he barrels forward with his one-sided heart-to-heart. 

 

"You told me you never wanted to give up pieces of yourself to someone. I didn't understand then, but I do now. Don't do that to yourself again. I know why they worried, don't lose yourself trying to be it all for someone else." 

 

The grip on the handle of his mug is shaky, visible to anyone paying attention. He didn't expect for Jean to have such a moment of clarity. And Eren, with a sudden moment of understanding, knows why Mikasa specifically asked Jean to speak with him. 

 

With a lump in his throat, he answers softly. "I don't plan to." 

 

The implications of his words were filling the void. He doesn't want to lose himself for another, doesn't plan to give it all up, but Eren can't promise it won't happen. Sometimes it happens, completely out of his control. An unintentional sacrifice for the one he cares about. 

 

Tipping his beer mug back, swallowing the rest of his beer down just to avoid Jean's gaze. The look of understanding in those eyes is too much to handle right now, causing him to actually think about feelings. 

 

"Come on Yeager, the rest of the crew is coming, let's get shit-faced" Jean pumping his hand in the air that coincidentally hold his beer, the liquid sloshing all over the place. 

 

His expression completely baffled at the complete 180 of conversation, "It's a Tuesday!"

 

The smirk on Jean's face answers him well before Jean speaks. "All the more reason." 

 

Eren did end up getting shit-faced on a Tuesday night. In the depths of his foggy alcohol induced thinking, he determines that Jean intentionally planned for them all to get drunk. His ex-fiancé understanding that what they spoke about, not matter how briefly, would have a deep emotional impact on Eren. Although he’s not quite sure that drinking instead facing the actual problem is the best way to go about things. In the end, he chooses to drown his mind in alcohol than think any more of the raven-haired man. These two weeks were spent thinking more about his feelings towards the man as opposed to how said man was doing. 

 

After they all had called it a night, he spent his time hunched over a toilet bowl as Levi took care of him. He’s not sure how the man caught wind of his drunken escapade, but he is sure that Levi was the one to pick him and drive him home. Not once complaining that night, nor the next day about having to go out of his way to take care of Eren. It’s the small acts of kindness and genuine concern that aren’t helping the boy with the growing feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all missed me?? 
> 
> I have a tendency of biting off more than I can chew in regards to school... but I'm surviving.
> 
> Come chat at my Tumblr if you want: themartiny18
> 
> Also.. I fell into Teen Wolf fandom hell... before I even watched Teen Wolf. #Awkward


End file.
